A New Family
by ApriLuhan
Summary: <html><head></head>"Appa, Eomma, Sehan ingin punya adik" ujar Sehan yang dikikuti tatapan dari Sehun dan Luhan. Apakah Sehun dan Luhan akan memberikan Oh Sehan seorang adik? Marriage Life -HunHan-</html>


Tittle : A New Family

Author : ApriLuhann

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Oh Ziyu (HunHan's kid), and other

Pairing : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Family, Marriage Life

Rate : T (sesuai alur)

.

.

.

~A New Family~

Tampak seorang namja cantik baru saja meletakkan sebuah buku dongeng diatas nakas kamar putranya, tentu saja dia baru selesai menidurkan putranya itu, setelah dipastikan bahwa Oh Sehan –putra namja cantik itu- tertidur pulas ia segera mematikan lampu dan beranjak keluar dari kamar. Tanpa ia sadari seorang namja tampan berperawakan tinggi Oh Sehun sedari tadi sedang mencarinya, Luhan –namja cantik itu- segera menghampiri suaminya yang sepertinya baru saja pulang dari kantor itu.

"Sehuna, kau sudah pulang?" suara lembut menyapa indra pendengaran Sehun. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Luhan berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Ne, aku baru saja ingin mencarimu kekamar, apa Sehan sudah tidur?" Tanya Sehun sembari mengecup singkat bibir Luhan, dan memberikas jas yang sudah terlepas dari tubunya pada Luhan.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Sehuna, kapan kau ada waktu untuk Sehan? Sepertinya dia benar-benar merindukanmu Oh Sehun"

"Maaf, sayang...kau tau sendiri akhir-akhir ini aku benar-benar sibuk. Karena ada proyek baru yang harus aku urus saat ini"

"Tapi hari weekend kau tidak akan ke kantor kan Sehun?" Tanya Luhan sembari berjalan bersama Sehun kearah kamar mereka

"Sebenarnya aku masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang tertunda"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih pekerjaanmu daripada Sehan?" Mendengar Luhan mengucapkan kalimat itu Sehun jadi merasa bersalah, karena beberapa minggu terakhir ini ia memang selalu sibuk dengan urusan kantornya.

"Bukan begitu baby Lu...Eng, baiklah aku akan ada dirumah weekend ini, mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dikantor" ujar Sehun akhirnya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Sehuna~" Ucap Luhan manja dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sehun dan tentu saja kesempatan itu tidak akan disia-siakan oleh Sehun, tiba-tiba saja Sehun lansung melepaskan pelukan Luhan kemudian menarik tengkuk Luhan dan langsung mencium lembut bibir Luhan lama kelamaan ciuman yang lembut itu berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman yang penuh gairah dan terkesan menuntut.

"eumphh mmmpphh" suara lengguhan Luhan mulai terdengar, Sehun semakin gencar melumat bibir mungil Luhan, tanpa sadar sehun menggendong tubuh Luhan ala bridestyle kearah ranjang tanpa melepaskan pangutan mereka, entah kapan dan siapa yang memulainya duluan sekarang tubuh Sehun sudah berada diatas tubuh Luhan.

Luhan yang benar benar sudah kehabisan oksigenpun segera memukul kecil dada Sehun, namun sepertinya Sehun belum mau melepaskan tautan mereka.

"mmmppphhhtttt semmpphhtt hunmmpphhtt" Sehun yang tersadar kemudian segera melepaskan ciuman itu dan beralih menatap Luhan yang sepertinya benar-benar kehabisan oksigen.

"Mianhae baby Lu, kau tau malam ini kau terlihat sangat manis" Ucap Sehun sembari menampilkan smirk nya yang mengerikan :D

"Kau kebiasaan Hunaa~ kalau aku tidak membutuhkan oksigen tadi kau tidak akan melepaskan ciumanmu kan? Huh dan apa tadi kau bilang? Aku manis? Tidak usah menggombal Sehuna, ini sudah malam dan sebaiknya kau mandi lalu habis itu ka-mmpphtt" Belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sehun sudah membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya.

"Kau terlalu berisik baby Lu" kata Sehun setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka

"Aissh Oh Sehun" elak Luhan dengan mempoutkan bibirnya yang terkesan imut bagi Sehun

"Apa aku salah menginginkan istriku malam ini? Ayolah baby Lu~ tidak akan lama, dan tidak akan membuatmu kelelahan" minta Sehun dengan mnunjukkan puppy eyesnya yang menurut Luhan tidak lebih baik darinya

"Arraseo, lakukanlah. Tapi kau janji akan bermain lembut malam ini"

"Aku janji baby Lu"

Sehunpun mulai menyatukan kembali kedua bibir itu, melumatnya dengan lembut seolah-olah bibir Luhan itu adalah suatu hal yang mudah rapuh bila dilakukan dengan kasar, namun lama kelamaan ciuman Sehun turun ke leher dan bahu Luhan. Menambah kissmark –yang Sehun buat sebelumnya- di lehernya. Tangan Luhan memeluk leher Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Sehun sambil sesekali melakukan apa yang Sehun lakukan dengan leher dan bahunya.

Perlahan Sehun mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Luhan, setelah itu membuannya sembarang

–SKIP—

Namja albino itu mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh mungil istrinya. Namja cantik itu masih tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya, padahal matahari sudah mulai naik.

"nnggh" Namja mungil yang berada dipelukan Sehun melengguh kecil ketika cahaya matahari pagi menyapa wajahnya. Luhan perlahan membuka matanya dan menerjap imut.

"Sudah pagi?" gumamnya. "Jam berapa ini? Aku belum membangunkan Sehan" ucap Luhan dengan panik, namun saat ia hendak bangun Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yang menahannya tepat pada pinggangnya dan saat ia lihat itu adalah tangan suaminya Sehun, yang masih tertidur pulas dan terlihat kelelahan, mungkin karna kegiatan mereka semalam

Luhan ingin beranjak namu entah kenapa rengkuhan Sehun malah semakin erat, akhirnya mau tidak mau Luhan harus membangunkan Sehun agar ia mau untuk melepaskan pelukannya itu pada Luhan.

"Sehuna~ irreona ppalliii~" Ucap Luhan sebari mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun. Tapi Sehun tak kujung bangun.

Apa aku harus melakukannya? Gumam Luhan dalam hati

"Hunnaa~ irreona" akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk melakukannya, Luhan menutup matanya dan perlahan mengecup bibir Sehun cukup lama. Sehun menyergit merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya, dia membuka satu mata dan mendapati Luhan tengan menciumnya.

Tapi bukannya bangun Sehun malah melumat bibir bawah dan bibir atas Luhan secara bergantian, sadar akan hal itu Luhan refleks mebuka matanya dan melihat Sehun tengah tersenyum sambil menampilkan smirk mesumnya.

Tanpa mau berlama-lama Luhan segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berniat berdiri menuju kamar Sehan namun belum sempat berdiri,

"ssshh" Luhan malah meringis kesakitan.

"Apa masih sakit baby?" Tanya Sehun yang merasa panik melihat Luhan meringis seperti itu.

"iya, sedikit. Sebaiknya kau segera mandi Sehuna, aku akan segera membangunkan Sehan" kata Luhan, yang setelahnya mencoba berdiri namun gagal, tanpa ba bi bu~ Sehun segera menggendong Luhan menuju kamar Sehan, Luhan yang kaget menerima perlakuan Sehun itu langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun.

"Gomawo Hunna~" Ucap Luhan setelah sampai di depan kamar Sehan.

"Ya~ bukankan itu adalah kewajibanku?" timbal sehun dengan senyuman yang sangat manis menurut Luhan.

Luhan dan Sehun segera masuk kekamar Sehan untuk membangunkan anak kesayangan mereka itu dari mimpinya.

"Sehannie, palli irreona sayang" kata-kata yang halus itu menyapa pendengaran Sehan.

"nnggh, eomma" dengan segera Sehan memeluk eommanya –Luhan- dengan manja,

"Yak! Oh Sehan, apa cuma eomma yang kau anggap disini?" ucap Sehun yang kesal karena merasa tidak dianggap oleh Sehan, seharusnya kan Sehan memeluknya juga tapi ini, hanya Luhan saja yang ia peluk.

"eoh, appa? Appa juga disini? Bukankan apa sehalusnya (seharusnya) kerja?"

"apa kau tidak suka jika appa ada dirumah? Baiklah kalau begitu appa akan kantor" ia segera bangkit, namun Sehun merasa pergelangan tanggannya di tahan oleh sesuatu, ya, itu adalah tangan Sehan

"Ani, appa disini saja temani Sehan dan Eomma bermain"

"Arraseo appa tidak akan kemana-mana hari ini"

"Jinjjayo appa~?" tanya Sehan tak percaya

"Ne"

"yeay, Sehan bisa bermain sama appa sepuasnya hari ini" Ucap Sehan senang dengan kedua tangan memeluk Sehun. "Gomawo appa~" kata Sehan dengan manjanya.

"Yasudah sekarang Sehan mandi sama appa ya, eomma mau menyiapkan sarapan dulu, arraseo" ucap luhan sembari mengelus rmabut Sehan lalu beranjak menuju dapur di lantai bawah rumah mereka.

~A New Family~

Setelah selesai mandi Sehan memilih menontonn TV diruang keluarga, sedangkan Sehun? Tentu saja memilih untuk menghampiri Luhannya.

"Sehuna, jangan seperti ini, kalau Sehan lihat bagaimana?" kata Luhan yang merasa kegelian karena Sehun yang tidak berhenti mencumbui lehernya sedari tadi.

"Tidak akan" balas Sehun yang semakin gencar mencumbui Luhan. Luhan membalikkan tubuh Sehun dan berkata padanya.

"Hunna~ apa yang semalam masih kurang? Kau bisa melakukannya saat dikamar tapi tidak disini, aku sedang memasak Sehuna" Luhan tersenyum halus dan itu adalah kelemahan Sehun, karena Sehun paling tidak bisa menolak apabila Luhan meminta sesuatu pada dirinya dengan tersenyum seperti itu.

"Kau curang baby Lu, kau selalu memanfaatkan kelemahanku" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya dan berjalan kearah Sehan yang terlihat asik menonton TV, Luhan yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng, ternyata Sehun masih saja terlihat seperti bocah 5 tahun jika dia sedang ngambek, pikir Luhan.

~A New Family~

Setelah selesai sarapan pagi mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk menemani Sehan jalan-jalan ketaman bermain, karena mereka pikir sudah lama sekali tidak pergi bersama-sama seperti ini. Suasana ditaman bermain weekend ini tampaknya tidak terlalu ramai, sehingga Sehan bisa leluasa memainkan beberpa permainan yang ada ditaman itu.

"Appa, eomma, Sehan ingin bermain ayunan dulu ya" Sehan berlari menuju ayunan yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat duduk yang sedang ditempati oleh Luhan dan Sehun

"Hati-hati Sehan jangan terus-terusan berlari nanti bisa jatuh" Ucap Luhan yang khawatir bilamana Sehan terjatuh saat sedang berlarian seperti tadi

"Aku bersyukur pada Tuhan, karena dia telah memberikanku istri seperti kau Baby Lu dan anak yang baik dan tampan seperti Sehan" Sehun berucap sembari tersenyum dan meranggul pinggang Luhan agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Luhan pun tersenyum mendengan perkataan Sehun "Aku juga sangat bersyukur karena bisa memiliki kalian berdua" Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Luhan pun tersenyum dan menatap Luhan dengan lembut lalu-

CHU~

Sehun mencium singkat bibir Luhan yang sudah menjadi candunya itu, lalu kembali berucap "Saranghae Baby Lu"

"Nado Saranghae Sehuna"

Dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, saling melumat tapi terkesan lembut bahkan sangat lembut, Sehun meminta akses lebih dan Luhan dengan sukarela membuka mulutnya agar Sehun dengan mudah dapat mengabsen deretan gigi luhan dan mereka berdua bertukar saliva.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berdua berada dalam posisi seperti itu, sampai sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka "Appa! Kenapa appa memakan bibir eomma seperti itu" Teriak Sehan saat melihat kejadian itu.

Dengan terpaksa Sehun melepas tautan bibir mereka dan beralih menatap Sehan "Sehannie, sudah selesai mainnya?"

"Sudah appa, Sehan sudah selesai"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kajja kita pulang" ajak Luhan sambil membawa Sehan kedalam dekapannya.

Saat perjalanan pulang Sehan aktiv sekali bercerita, bernyanyi bahkan dia menuruni bakat Sehun yaitu menari, memang tidak salah, kalau Sehan itu dibilang Sehun Kedua.

"Eomma, Appa! Sehan ingin punya adik" mendengar ucapan Sehan itu Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa melepar tatapan, karena secara tiba-tiba Sehan berbicara Seperti itu.

"Tadi saat Sehan bermain, Sehan melihat adik kecil yang lucu sekali eomma, dia sangat manis, dan Sehan jadi ingin punya adik seperti dia" Lanjut Sehan.

Sesampainya dirumah Sehun langsung menggendong Sehan yang sudah tidur karena kelelahan seharian bermain, menuju kamarnya lalu membaringkannya diranjang, setelah itu mengecup dahi Sehan dan mematikan lampu seperti yang sering dilakukan Luhan saat menidurkan Sehan, setelahnya Sehun kembali kekamarnya.

"Baby Lu~" melihat Luhan yang masih memakai bathrob dan mengeringkan rambut membuat libido Sehun meningkat, dia langsung memeluk luhan dari belakang dan menciumi leher Luhan.

Luhan yang merasa risih pun segera berbalik dan melepaskan pelukan Sehun, lalu mengecup kilas bibir Sehun.

"Tidak sekarang Sehuna, aku masih lelah" jelas Luhan lalu langsung beranjak naik ketempat tidur.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Or **

**END ?**

**Ditunggu review nya ya para readers semua *Wink* /bow/ Gomawo^^**


End file.
